Lost Celebrations Part 3 The Bacta Factory
by Chewie-Fan
Summary: Don and Judy's relationship sparks a revolution among the lower Tiers of Marvenian society. The Robinsons discover a substance that may be a key to aiding both Don and the rebellion. Read Parts 1 & 2 first.
1. Introduction

**Lost Celebrations **

**Introduction**

**Professor John Robinson** (Guy Williams): Doctorate in Astrophysics and Planetary Geology. Interested in sports including football and fencing. Birthdate 1/14/57

**Maureen Robinson** (June Lockhart): Doctorate in Biochemistry. Interested in cooking, hydroponics and gardening. Birthdate 6/25/58

**Dr. & Dr. Robinson **were married on 6/10/77

**Judy Robinson** (Marta Kristen): Wanted to pursue a career in acting, singing and dancing. Birthdate 2/26/78

**Penny Robinson** (Angela Cartwright): Interested in zoology, classical music and literature. Birthdate 9/9/85

**Will Robinson** (Bill Mumy): Interested in geology, electronics, singing and playing the guitar. Birthdate 2/1/87

**Major Don West** (Mark Goddard): Air Force major. Interested in flying, cars and contact sports. Birthdate 7/24/73

**Dr. Zachary Smith** (Jonathan Harris): US Space Core staff psychologist. Specialized in Environmental Space Psychology. Birthdate 11/6/45

**Robot **(Voice of Dick Tufeld)

**Launch date of the Jupiter 2:** 10/16/97

The above information was lifted from a website by M.Z. Gates who summarized the biographies from the book The Alpha Control Reference Manual that was published in 1986 by William Anchors and Gary Stork.

**DISCLAIMER**: Alas, the above characters do not belong to me, and I would never think of making any money off of them. I'm just reliving my childhood from an adult perspective.

**Original Characters:**

**Appolus** (A blondish Matthew McCaughney type) From a powerful family.

**Phiscus** (A middle aged Peter Graves type) Medical doctor at spa and for Appolus' family

**Kairon **(A youngish Keenu Reeves type) A masseuse at the spa

**Ronon **(A Jake Gyllenhaal type type) A masseuse at the spa

These guys do belong to me (the characters, not the actors)

**Story Rating:** If using the movie guide,I would rate this story as PG13

By the way, this is basically about the Judy/Don pairing. And now on with the story...

**Lost Celebrations**

**Part 3**

**The Bacta Factory **

**Prologue**

As you may recall, Don and Judy were bonded in matrimony, but not before another suitor claimed Judy for himself. The Robinsons were urged to escape the planet Marvenius by a young man who would play an important role in their future.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Reconstituted soup, crackers and dried beef had become the bane of their existence. Their supply of fresh fruits and vegetables had been depleted three months ago. Were it not for their encounter with the _Salvage_, they might have forgotten the taste of real food in the last few weeks. In their haste to leave Marvenius, they weren't able to replenish any of their food stores, with the exception of water.

"Oh, the pain… when I think about the delicious fruits, delectable meats and delightful desserts that we had the pleasure of consuming on Marvenius I could simply swoon from pleasure. If you hadn't been in such a hurry to leave, Major, we could still be feasting on gourmet meals, rather than this… tasteless fare!"

Don couldn't resist a comeback. "Well, Zach, you know, you could have stayed for a last meal in the Ministry of Exterminations."

"Then again, Major, this meal is much better for the physique. Those rich, sumptuous desserts would simply have been the death of me if I had stayed on that wretched planet."

"Well, I must say that I did enjoy the whirlpool on that 'wretched planet'," Maureen interjected.

"And I loved the facial and message," Judy added.

"Hmmm… I didn't know that," Don murmured. He leaned closer and put his hand on her back. "You know, I might not be as good as Kairon, but, uh, I wouldn't mind giving you a nice…" he moved his hand in a large circular motion, "soothing…" he stroked her neck, "back rub."

"Mmm…" Judy responded by closing her eyes and tilting her head towards her lover.

Her father cleared his throat and Don's hand immediately left her back. Judy opened one eye and peaked at him, then sighed and straightened up.

"You know, we are married, Dad."

John brightly replied, "Which brings up something I've been thinking about."

All eyes turned expectantly on him.

"How would you like to have a real wedding ceremony with me officiating?"

His daughter turned and looked at her husband, who innocently returned the gaze, but then he could see the wheels start to turn in her head. Warning sirens sounded in his own mind.

"Didn't we already have a ceremony?" Don quickly asked before Judy could finish forming her thoughts.

"Well, Dr. Smith thought that…" John started to explain.

Don turned his attention to Dr. Smith, his eyes like daggers on a target. "Smith? I should have known."

Smith defended himself. "Well, Major, I simply suggested that… perhaps… should you choose to, of course… you and your lovely, uh, em… wife… would prefer a true Earth ceremony as opposed to the, uh… ministrations of a… shall we say… alien society."

"As far as I'm concerned, that ceremony was about as real as it could get!"

Don's comment, however, fell on deaf ears. Judy and Maureen were already excitedly discussing details. John leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms in front of him with a rather amused expression on his face. Don knew when he was outnumbered.

"All right, I give up. I have one question, though. Does this mean that Judy has to move out of my room?"

John raised his eyebrows in thought. "Hmm… That would give the ceremony more credence, now wouldn't it?"

Don squirmed under his gaze. John was almost ashamed to admit that he enjoyed watching his son-in-law's discomfort… almost… The part of him that looked upon Don as a friend empathized, but Judy, after all, was his daughter. The father in him couldn't help but still think of her as an innocent young girl, and then he laughed out loud. Whom was he kidding? He knew that they were married in every sense of the word, and there was no going back.

"No, I wouldn't do that to the two of you. Any ceremony we have would only be to celebrate what's already been done."

Don breathed a sigh in relief. It had been damned hard for him to get to the point where he and Judy could share a bed. There was no way he wanted to back track now.

"Thank you, Sir, uh, John."

* * *

Several hours later, a solar system came on the Jupiter's navigational scopes. It was a compact system, with the planets rather close together in the realm of space distance. The fourth planet offered the best chance of supporting life. The air was rich in oxygen and the vegetation was lush, with several streams and waterways winding their way through the greenery.

John gave the order to land. "Strap yourselves in," he commanded over the intercom.

"And check it twice," Don added. "This might be a rough one."

John turned to his pilot and asked, "How are we going to get around the landing strut problem?"

"Since we saved the prop that kept her up on the Salvage, I was hoping I could hover long enough for you to hop out with the prop and roll it in place. Then, after you give me the word, I'll settle her down on it as softly as I can."

"Think it'll work?"

"It better, or we'll have a big repair job on our hands. And, John?"

"Yes?"

"Be sure you stay clear. I don't want us to have to do a repair job on you too."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_September 3, 1999_

_We landed on a rather nice planet yesterday. The climate will be fine for our hydroponics garden. We've found a lot of vegetation that looks like it'll be edible, but we still have to explore a bit more. There are these adorable creatures that have been peaking out from behind trees at us. They look like a cross between a squirrel and a cat, and have lovely caramel covered fur. They walk on four legs and can climb, but they sit on their back feet when they eat and use their front paws as hands. They seem to like these berries that are juicy and sweet (more jam!) and what looks like walnuts that fall from certain trees. I wonder if we should give one to Penny for her birthday? It's only a few days away._

_This might be a good place for the wedding and honeymoon (that we never had). I'd love an evening ceremony under the light of the two moons. Even though my parents have been wonderful about allowing us our private time, we need to get away and let go and enjoy each other without worrying about someone hearing us. I'd like totry to get back that feeling we had on our first night together. It was incredible! I had no idea that he could be so sensual. Oh, that mouth and tongue! I wish I could do the same for him._

* * *

Camp was set-up and the family was enjoying some down time before retiring for the night. Judy brought out two glasses of iced tea for her father and husband, who had worked all day trying to fix the landing strut, but the ship was being quite stubborn about this repair. She noticed that not only did Don look exhausted, but his face was pained. She went behind him and started to massage his shoulders, but he shrugged her off.

"Not right now, Hon," he muttered.

She moved around in front of him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired."

"And…?"

Irritation flared in his face. "And that's it."

"Oh, no… you're more than tired. I can see it in your eyes. What hurts?"

"My legs are cramping up. I probably just need to stretch them out." Not wanting to sit through a reprimand, he escaped by adding, "I'll go find Smith and see if he can work with me before we turn in."

As he motored his way into the Jupiter, Judy turned to her father. "I'm starting to get worried about him, Dad. It's been six months now, and he hasn't made any more progress in his rehab."

Always the optimist, John countered with, "But he can still make progress over the next year."

"How much more? The first six months are when the most progress is made. Not only that, I read that chronic pain can start months after the initial injury. I just hope that not what this pain is."

Hoping to ease her fears John added, "He worked all day without a break. It's probably just muscle strain. I'll be sure he doesn't do that again."

"No break? He knows better than that. I'm going to go check on him. Good night, Dad." She gave her father a kiss on the cheek and turned to go. As John watched her leave, he wished for the hundredths time that it was he and not Don who was sitting in that wheelchair.

* * *

Settling into bed was more difficult than usual for Don. Dr. Smith had given him a muscle relaxer for his spasms, but it hadn't kicked in yet. He found it especially disconcerting to feel pain in his legs, and yet not be able to feel a touch. Judy gave him a massage but it gave him little relief, and just added to the sensory confusion as he watched her. She helped him turn over and as her hands moved up his body, he finally started to relax when she kneaded his back and neck.

"Don?"

"Hm?"

"Dad said you didn't take a break today."

"Yeah."

She was frustrated with his nonchalant attitude. "You can't do that!"

"Yes, mother."

"It's not funny! You need to take care of yourself." As she continued to rub his back, she asked, "Did you clean out your catheter today?"

"Just did."

"You know you need to do that at least three times a day."

Now he was frustrated with her mothering. "Come on, Judy, give me a break! It's only the first time that I've missed."

"Well it was one time too many." She finished with his neck and then stroked his cheek. "You feel warm. I think you have a fever."

The medication was starting to take effect and Don couldn't keep his eyes open. He mumbled, "I'll be okay. Just let me get some sleep."

"After I take your temperature."

Judy ran down to the medical bay to grab a thermometer, but, by the time she came back to their room, he was fast asleep. Not having the heart to wake him up, she kissed his cheek and lay down beside him. It was going to be a restless night.

_The stream rolled lazily by as they sat near the edge, Don in his chair and Judy on a rock beside him. Her hand was on his right thigh, sensuously rubbing back and forth, and he was hypnotized by its movement. He rested his hand over hers and moved to her rhythm. Although he couldn't feel her touch, he was excited by the intimacy of her actions. She moved as if she wasn't even aware of what she was doing. The sun overhead was warm and strong, but then it intensified and became stronger, its rays focusing on his legs as if through a magnifying glass. The heat became unbearable, and he pulled Judy's hand away, not wanting her to be burned by the sizzling beams that melted the skin off his legs. He screamed in pain as his legs shriveled into thin columns of bones._

A distant sound penetrated the fogginess of her mind, and she jerked awake to hear her husband moaning and thrashing around in his sleep. Heat radiated from his body and she tried to wake him, but he unconsciously pushed her away. She decided to wake her parents to help her get him down to the medical bay.

It didn't take long to diagnose the situation. Don hadn't taken care of himself in the time that they were setting up camp and working on the repairs. He had neglected to keep his basic self-care routine on the schedule that kept his digestive and elimination systems working properly. As a result he developed a urinary infection that had traveled up to his kidneys. They needed to set-up an IV with antibiotics and fluid to keep him hydrated until his fever went down.

The mid morning sun was already high in the sky when Don awoke to find Judy curled up next to him and an IV line in his hand. He had no memory of being brought down to the med bay, but he expected Judy to be furious with him for whatever it was that got him down here. She stirred and he prepared himself for her lecture, hoping that he could keep his mouth shut so that he wouldn't make it worse for either of them.

Her gorgeous blue eyes opened and she snuggled in closer to his body, kissing him on the cheek. He waited… She put her arm around his chest and kissed him again. He turned his face towards hers and she lovingly kissed his lips. Staring into his hazel eyes she caressed his face.

"Your fever's down. How do you feel?"

"Like a dish rag." _(Here it comes.)_

"You scared me last night."

"I'm sorry." _(It's my own f---ing fault.)_

"Hey, that's going to happen. Now you know that you can't slack off... Hungry?"

_(Where's the lecture?)_ "No."

"Well I am. I'll be back in a few minutes."

He watched her leave in wonderment. _(Why the hell does she still love me?)_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Another day of celebration was at hand with Penny's 14th birthday. It was a glorious day, and she had decided on a swim party. John had done some exploring of the area with the jet pack and found a small lake that was partly surrounded by a rocky cliff. There was a tall cascading waterfall flowing over its edge into the pool of water. As soon as John described the setting, she decided that it would be the perfect place for her celebration.

It was quite a hike to the spot, but the family needed the exercise, and Don enjoyed taking the hover bike he had 'borrowed' from Marvenius out for the trip. The only complaints, of course, came from Dr. Smith who lamented that his skeletal structure was simply not suited for such exertion. He tried his best to get Don to give him a lift on the bike, but Don enjoyed turning the tables on Dr. Smith as the exercise master.

"You can do it, Zach! Think of the blood pumping through your veins, in and out of your heart, making it stronger! You're building your stamina and increasing your lung capacity."

"I am disappointed in you, Major. After my tireless efforts to supervise your rehabilitation, you will not even grant me the small favor of lessening the strain on my delicate back. Oh, the pain!"

"Now, Zach, I'm just looking out for your health, and repaying you for all those long, hard hours of tireless work. Someday, you'll thank me."

With that comment, he took off and ran the bike through a series of maneuvers that made Dr. Smith reconsider his request. He turned to Will and stated, "Oh, dear. Perhaps it is better that I remain on my own feet, rather than put my well-being into the hands of such a reckless man."

Don pulled up next to the group with a huge grin on his face and told them that it wasn't much farther to the site. They rounded a bend and lined up side by side at the edge of the crystal clear lake. The bubbling blue waters churned and foamed at the base of the waterfall, and a wall of marbleized caramel colored rocks and boulders partly surrounded the area. Judy realized that the rock formations were identical in color to the strange animals that had been spying on them around the camp. Since their coloring would camouflage them well in these surroundings, she wondered if they had stumbled upon what could be their nesting area.

"Oh, Dad, it's beautiful here!" Penny hugged her father and skipped to the edge of the lake. She dipped her hand in the water and proclaimed that it was "Perfect for swimming!"

As she and Will ventured into the pool, Maureen and John set-up their mini camp site, with various edible plants culled from the local vegetation as well as a substantial supply of a candy-like delicacy that Penny had raved about on Marvenius. Dr. Smith sat under the shade of a hanging rock formation, and complained about the effect of the sun on his delicate skin, but he enjoyed the antics of the children as they waded and swam in the waters in front of him. Judy soon joined them and felt as if she were a teenager again as she and her siblings splashed each other and competed to determine who could sustain an underwater handstand the longest.

Don, still on the bike, envied their physical freedom and knew that, had this been seven months earlier, he would have been right in there, tossing each of them into a backward somersault in the middle of the lake. He puttered around the edge on the hover bike to get a lay of the land and find places where he could possibly dismount from the bike with minimal help from the others. He found a spot where he could back off the bike onto a flat rock, and then possibly ease his way into the lake. He wasn't sure how well he'd be able to swim without his legs, but he was anxious to feel the cool water ripple over his body and thought that, if nothing else, he could at least float.

He eased his way off the bike, lifting and pushing himself with his arms a few inches at a time until he was sitting on the rock. Alternately lifting each thigh with his hands, he finally made it around until his legs dangled into the water. Judy had been watching his every movement, silently cursing the stubbornness that kept him from asking for help. At the same time, she was enamored with his fierce independence and determination, and this often stopped her from interfering in order to make things easier for him. She swam over to his rock to test the waters.

"Well?" Judy asked.

"Well, what?" he retorted.

"Coming in?"

"Maybe."

She tread water as she floated closer to him and murmured with a mischievous gleam in her eye, "What will it take to get you in?"

She had his motor running. "What are you offering?"

She grabbed his left leg to steady herself and stroked his 'good' thigh. "Now or later?"

"If this is a preview, I'll take," he leaned his head closer to her, "whatever… whenever…" He leaned so far down that Judy easily pulled him into the lake with a solid splash.

The water was quite deep, and John jumped up, ready to perform lifeguard duty, but Don surfaced, spouting a stream of water from his mouth like a concrete fish on a fountain. Judy quickly swam away from him to hide behind her brother and sister, knowing that she would be in trouble the moment he caught up with her. Surprising both John and Maureen, he swam with strong strokes over to the children and the frolicking intensified.

* * *

Exhausted from their water games, the party was moved to the blanket for the mid-day meal. As they were enjoying the candy that Maureen has procured from the Marvenius banquet, one of the small, caramel colored creatures approached them. Dr. Smith leaned away from the animal, waving his hand and shouting, "Shoo! Shoo!" Instead of running away it froze in fear as it stared ahead and tried its best to blend into the background.

Penny held out a piece of candy and gently called, "Come here. It's okay. We're not going to hurt you." As she moved ever so slowly towards the creature, it cocked its head as she continued to speak softly to it. She laid the candy on the ground in front of the animal, and it reached out and grabbed the morsel, then sat on its hind legs and ate daintily. She laid another piece near and watched in amusement as it enjoyed the treat. Penny became more daring and held the next piece in her hand.

Maureen uttered a warning, "Now, Penny, don't get too close. It might not be as friendly as you think it is."

Dismissing her mother's fears, Penny continued to hold out the food. The creature took a step or two closer and snatched the candy from her hand. She waited until it finished eating and then lightly stroked its back. Penny had an inherent sensitivity to animals, which was reciprocated in kind by the various creatures they had encountered, and this one was no different. It purred in pleasure as it bonded with her. The Robinsons now had a new pet.

Judy reached out to touch the animal and gave it a gentle pat on his head. "What are you going to call it?"

Penny held the small creature up in front of her and decided that it must be a female. "I think I'll call her Carmella, since her coloring reminds me of caramel cream candy. Do you like that Carmella?"

The creature jumped from her hands onto her lap and burrowed its face against her.

"Looks like you have a friend," Judy commented. "I was thinking of trying to catch one for your birthday, but this little gal beat me to it."

"It's adorable. Mom, could I keep it?"

Maureen turned to her husband and raised her eyebrows. "It's okay with me. John?"

Knowing how lonely his youngest daughter sometimes became, he saw little harm in keeping the creature. "We can keep it as long as it wants to stay with us."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Happy birthday, Penny."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_September 22, 1999_

_Don's progress has come to a standstill. He's been getting some strange sensations in his legs, like a tingling or throbbing pain. At first he thought it was just muscle strain when he overdid things, but now it's becoming a chronic problem. I was afraid this might happen. He tries to cover it up, but I can see that he's in pain most of the time. He just is so drained... he doesn't seem to have energy for anything more than what it takes for him to get through each day. He's losing hope, and it's killing me to see him like this._

* * *

"Major! As your appointed physical therapist, I demand that you get back to your exercise immediately."

Judy looked up from her writing to see an exasperated Dr. Smith following an equally exasperated Donald West.

"Forget it, Zach, I've had it."

"You entrusted me with your rehabilitation, and I insist that you continue despite the occasional set-backs."

"If I remember correctly you volunteered for the job. Now just **un**-volunteer yourself and leave me alone."

"I will not divest myself of the responsibility of supervising you. You are more in need of my guidance now than ever before. You must heed my advice and take advantage of my expertise in the area of the delicate psyche of the human form."

That was it. Don abruptly turned his chair around to point his finger in Smith's face and shouted, "You know what? You're fired!" He rolled into his bedroom and shut the door.

Dr. Smith shook his head as he commented to Judy, "Dear me, and I thought he was out of the anger stage. Now we must suffer through that and the bargaining stage yet again before we reach depression. I'm afraid we have a long road ahead of us, dear Judith."

Judy gazed at the closed door of their bedroom. "Actually, Dr. Smith, I think he's leading us right into the depression stage. This is the one I've been dreading."

She stepped over to the door that separated her from her husband and raised her hand to knock on the door, but stopped in mid motion.

Dr. Smith put a comforting hand on her shoulder and whispered, "We will get him through this."

She impulsively hugged him and wiped at the tears in her eyes. Pushing her fear aside, she straightened up, took a deep breath and knocked on the door before entering. Don was sprawled across their bed on his stomach, his head buried in the crook of his elbow. Gently, she massaged his neck and waited a few minutes for him to speak, but he didn't stir.

"What happened?" she finally asked.

"I fell off the exercise bike. The motor conked out and I landed on the floor."

"Did you get hurt?"

"I don't know."

"Let me check you out."

She pulled his shorts off and found a gash that ran down his right thigh. It was bleeding, but wasn't deep. She cleaned and bandaged it, and then asked if she could give him a sponge bath. Since he didn't reply, she continued washing his legs and his back and then helped him turn over. She started with his feet and worked her way up his thighs, kissing each part she finished. He had his eyes closed and didn't notice until she kissed his good thigh.

"Judy, don't."

She sighed, but continued his bath. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

She finished and helped him into his sleep shorts and adjusted the pillows so that he could be as comfortable as possible.

"Did you take anything for the pain today?"

"No."

"I'll do some more research."

"I've already done it. It's called central pain and there's not a whole lot that can be done about it."

"You can take stronger pain medications."

"All they do is knock me out. I just have to learn to live with it."

"Don't lose hope, Don."

He squeezed her hand and whispered, "I won't." He knew it was a lie, but he didn't want to drag her down with him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The second anniversary of their launch loomed ahead as their next celebration. This was one date that caused controversy among the crewmembers. Last year, the family decided to acknowledge the date with a day of quiet contemplation and prayer, which had suited them and their children well. Dr. Smith, however, had locked himself in his room the entire day, partly out of fear that Major West would cause him severe bodily harm, and also because he couldn't face anyone else knowing that he had been the cause of their situation. Major West had excused himself from any activities for similar reasons as Dr. Smith. He had lost himself in non-essential repairs in order to avoid the family, suspecting that a greater cause of his angst was his burgeoning relationship with Judy. This year, John and Maureen they chose to mark the date the same way, but hoped that Dr. Smith and Don would join them.

* * *

_October 16, 1999_

_It's been two years since we've left Earth, but I feel like I've aged ten. I was still a rebellious teenager then. I hadn't wanted to come on this mission with my parents until I met Don. If he hadn't been chosen as our pilot, I might still be on Earth. I wonder if we would still be together if that had happened? I'm not so sure we would. I cared more about his looks than anything else and enjoyed being the envy of my friends when we'd pull up in his restored Datsun 280Z. He loved that car. I wonder if he misses that life? I don't._

_Last year at this time, Don was hiding under the Chariot, fixing something that didn't need to be fixed. We had had one of our first big arguments the night before. I didn't know he had overheard me lamenting to Mom that there were no men to give him competition. I was so mad at him for taking me for granted, and he was furious with me for still being so immature. We didn't talk to each other the entire day. Dad held a prayer ceremony with us after dinner, and Don quietly came and stood behind us all. I didn't know he was there until Dad was done. I turned around and our eyes met and it seemed as if everything around us just melted away. I just realized __that__ was a defining moment in my life. That was when I knew that whatever the future held, I would be happy as long as we were together._

_Here it is one year later, and I __am__ happy with him. Even after everything we've been through, I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. I don't know about Don, though. I know he loves me, but I think he would prefer to be alone right now. I am so worried about him. He's withdrawing from me and everyone else, and I don't know what to do about it._

* * *

It had been a subdued day so far, with the family going their separate ways until they were to reunite for dinner and a prayer service to be lead by John. Judy decided to give Don his space and supervised the children at the swimming hole. Don, as expected, was tinkering with the landing strut, even though there was little he could do with it. Maureen and John spent a quiet morning together reminiscing about the trials their children had survived over the last two years.

"There has got to be something more we can do for them, Maureen. Don's doing his best to hide the pain he's in and I worry about Judy keeping herself together… I'm afraid it's never going to end for them."

"There's not much else we can do, John, other than pray, but we do have all of our children together and we are still a family." She squeezed his hand.

"You're right, darling. I only hope all our children can have what we have. I know Judy and Don could, but I worry about Penny and Will. We worried about Judy having only one choice, but Penny and Will might have none."

"John, we've already run into a human outpost, and I do believe Penny has every intention of going back to visit. Don't worry about Will. It'll be a few years before he'll be interested in women. Who knows what can happen in those few years. John, we are all together. That is what we should be celebrating."

* * *

Maureen approached Don later in the afternoon. She promised Judy she would check on him and she thought it would be a good opportunity to gauge how he was really doing.

"Don? I have some iced tea for you."

He was behind the ship, holding the hydrolic unit of the landing strut in his hand, not doing much of anything with it. He was tempted not to answer, because he was in no mood for company, but this was Maureen, and he could never hide from her. "Back here."

Maureen went behind the ship and handed the glass to him. "What are you doing?"

He sighed, "Not much of anything. I don't have the tools I need to get this thing back together." He gave a sarcastic laugh. "You could say that's the story of my life."

"Oh, Don, please don't say that. You may feel that way now, but things will get better."

He silently cursed the Robinson optimism, and found that it was becoming almost impossible to listen to their unbridled belief that everything would always turn out for the best. He quietly retorted, "I believed that a couple of months ago, Maureen, but it's just getting too damned hard to believe anymore."

"You can't give up hope."

"You sound like Judy. Whenever she says that, I tell her that I'm not, but it's a lie. I'm just… I'm just so tired. I can't… I can't pretend anymore."

"What do you mean pretend?"

When he didn't reply, she took a good look at him and saw the emptiness in his eyes and lines of pain and sorrow on his face. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him smile, let alone laugh.

"It's all right, Don. You don't have to answer that. You haven't made any measurable progress in months, and, even though you try to hide your pain, I can see that it's been getting worse. Then you have to sit and listen to our cheerful promises that everything is going to be fine, but we're not the ones sitting in your place. That must be hard."

"It's the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I feel like I'm in a deep dark hole, but I don't want to pull Judy in with me, so I pretend… and I think she knows it."

"And she pretends too. So you drift further apart."

He nodded. "I'm losing her, Maureen. I don't know, maybe that's a good thing."

"You're not losing her, Don. You're pushing her away. You can't protect her anymore. In marriage you have to share the hurt as well as the love."

He closed his eyes and whispered, "But… I don't want to hurt her."

"Don, she needs to go down into that dark hole with you so that she can pull you out. You know we'll all be there to help, even Dr. Smith. Now, dinner is in one hour. Come when you're ready."

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair. While Maureen had been speaking with Don earlier in the day, John had been convincing Dr. Smith that he was welcome at the dinner table that night. Both had been successful in their endeavors, and hoped that this would be the start of their healing process. They were now ready to conduct the ceremony to mark their second year of wandering the universe.

The family formed a circle around a small campfire outside the Jupiter 2: John, Maureen, Will, Penny, Judy, Don and Dr. Smith. As he was about to start, Will realized that someone was missing.

"Wait. Dad! What about the Robot?"

"Don't worry, Will, I haven't forgotten him. He has a very special assignment tonight. And now, if we're all ready, I'd like to start."

John paused a moment to gather his thoughts and then proceeded.

"Two years ago at this time, we were separated from each other, Dr. Smith alone and frightened for his life and the rest of us in freezing tubes. We awoke to the stark reality that our mission had failed, and our lives were in grave danger… but… We survived.

"One year ago, two people were missing from this circle. Dr. Smith had banished himself from the group, acknowledging that he had been the cause of our misadventure and, therefore, not worthy to participate. Don, not yet a part of our family, allowed his anger and frustration over our situation to keep him away from us. Since that time, much has changed. This year brought even more danger, destruction and desperation… yet… We survived.

"A year from now, I pray that we will all be together again to mark this anniversary. Despite whatever trials or tribulations that are destined to befall us, I believe that… We will survive.

"Each of you will now have the opportunity to speak if you would like. Maureen?"

She looked at every face in the circle and smiled warmly before adding her thoughts. "Our family has grown this year and become stronger. Don you have played a significant role in our survival over the past two years, and I am especially grateful to you for the sacrifices you have had to make." She looked up at the sky and continued. "And Kairon, wherever you may be, thank you for being brave enough to take the steps necessary to save us all."

Maureen turned to Penny, who was holding Carmella in her lap. "Don, I am really sorry that you got hurt saving me, but thank you. I just wish things could be for you and Judy."

She turned to Will, who shook his head. "I don't have much to say, except that I love all of you. Judy?"

Judy was already tearing up, but, even though she desperately wanted to hold Don's hand, she was afraid to reach out to him. His eyes were cast down and he hadn't moved since John started the ceremony. She tried to be strong and stoic like her mother, but her voice betrayed her emotions, and wavered as she spoke. "This has been such a… a wonderful… and awful year." She stopped and wiped at a tear that slid out of her eye. She shook her head and decided that she wouldn't be able to say what was in her heart right now, so she simply whispered, "I don't think we would have made it… without your love and support… Don?"

He cleared his throat and glanced around the circle, not able to meet anyone's eyes directly. He had a difficult time getting the first word out of his mouth, but was determined to speak. "I… I'm not sure where to start. Penny… if I knew then what was going to happen to me, I would still have gotten you out of that cave." He gave a small smirk and added, "I just would have run faster."

He took another breath, and continued. "I owe all of you an awful lot. Penny and Will, thank you for the wheel chair, and, Will, thanks for telling me about the hover bikes. I think riding it saved my sanity more than once. Dr. Smith, I admit that I've wanted to kill you on more than one occasion, and you probably wanted to do the same to me. I want you to know that, as far as I'm concerned, you've redeemed yourself for sabotaging our mission. Without you pushing me as my 'personal trainer', I would be a lot worse off."

Dr. Smith couldn't help interrupting. "Major, since you have brought up the subject of my past deeds, please let me apologize to you and everyone else for my stupidity. If I knew two years ago what I know now, I never would have sabotaged your mission. I know I could never make up for the…"

This time Don interrupted, "Ah, Zach, could you hold up a minute? I'm not quite done, and I know you could go on and on and on…"

This drew a chuckle from the rest, including Dr. Smith, who stated, "Of course, Major, please continue."

"Ahh…" His eyes looked heavenward and he drew a long breath to steady himself. The hardest was yet to come, and he hoped he could hold himself together long enough to complete his message. "John and Maureen… You know, there are times when I really miss my parents and… you both give me a… a good talking to when I need it most, so, please don't stop. I know I've been… pushing people away but... I'm so afraid that…"

He squeezed his eyes shut and unconsciously reached for Judy's hand. "I'm falling apart and I need… I need all of you to help me climb out of the hole I'm in." He turned to Judy and his voice was barely audible as he added, "Especially you."

No longer able to maintain her control, she sobbed, and he pulled her into his lap and repeatedly apologized to her as they held onto each other for dear life.

Everyone maintained their silence in respect for the young couple. John reached out to Maureen and she to him as they grasped each other's hands in comfort. Penny hugged Carmella and Will stared into the fire. Even Dr. Smith found himself unable to speak any words of wisdom in hopes of alleviating their angst. After dropping their defenses, however, it didn't take long for them to regain their composure. Judy removed herself from Don's lap and rejoined the circle. She nodded to her father and entwined her arm around Don's. John grasped Dr. Smith's hand on his right, and kept a hold of Maureen's on his left. He motioned for the rest of them to join hands as he concluded the ceremony.

"I believe that there is a Force greater than ourselves at work in the universe. It has touched each and every one of us in some way and I, for one, am grateful that we are all still alive and still together… and pray that we will continue to survive… together."

The robot then approached the group, a guitar in one hand and a tray with a bottle of champagne and glasses in the other. Will was handed the guitar as John poured champagne for everyone who was willing to give it a try. Will started singing an old popular song by the Youngbloods that his mother had taught him years ago.

"_Love is but a song we sing,_

_And fear's the way we die_

_You can make the mountains ring_

_Or make the angels cry_

_Know the dove is on the wing_

_And you need not know why_

_Come on people now,_

_Smile on your brother_

_Everybody get together_

_Try and love one another_

_Right now_

_Some will come and some will go_

_We shall surely pass_

_When the One that left us here_

_Returns for us at last_

_We are but a moment's sunlight_

_Fading in the grass_

_Come on people now…_

_If you hear the song I sing,_

_Then you will understand_

_You hold the key to love and fear_

_All in your trembling hand_

_Just one key unlocks them both_

_It's there at your command_

_Come on people now,_

_Smile on your brother_

_Everybody get together_

_Try and love one another_

_Right now_

_Right now"_

Everyone except Will accepted a glass and held it up, silently toasting each other as the music continued.

"_If you hear the song I sing,_

_Then you will understand_

_You hold the key to love and fear_

_All in your trembling hand_

_Just one key unlocks them both_

_It's there at your command_

_Come on people now,_

_Smile on your brother_

_Everybody get together _

_Try to love one another_

_Right now_

_Rightnow…"_

Maureen made her way over to Don and crouched down before him. She noted that his eyes were still tinged with pain, but no longer held the emptiness that had been there earlier in the day.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… thank you, Maureen."

She smiled and patted his hand, "You're very welcome, Don. You not only helped yourself, but you helped Dr. Smith too. We all still have some healing to do, but this was a start."

"You had to teach Will that song. What was the name of it?" Don asked her.

"Get Together."

"By the way, where did the champagne come from?"

"Let's just say that our friends on Marvenious were unknowingly generous with their pleasures."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Life proceeded as usual after their Launch Dad ceremony, but perhaps with more understanding and less impatience among the group. Although Dr. Smith was as pompous as ever, it was softened by the twinkle in his eye that seemed to be ever present now. He had known that the Robinsons had come to terms with his past deed, but having Major West's forgiveness had lightened the burden of guilt he had carried. He was now able to concentrate on forgiving himself. He looked forward to the next Launch Day when he could thank them for their compassion and forgiveness. Maybe then he could allow himself to feel like a part of the family. He even had daydreams about being a grandfatherly figure to Don and Judy's children. In their many discussions in the exercise room, Dr. Smith knew that Don's most fervent hope was to give Judy a family. Dr. Smith made a silent vow to himself that he would do whatever he could to help Don realize his dream.

It had been difficult for Don to admit that he needed help, and he was almost sorry that he had. He found the constant queries of "How are you doing?" to be somewhat annoying. He became aware that his mood depended on his pain level of the day. On a scale of 1 to 10, with one being low, he found that he usually ran between 6 and 8. He, Judy and Dr. Smith were in the exercise room, brainstorming ways to help him deal with the pain. Judy was now well aware of his frustrations, and they were finally able to work together on improving things, rather than expend energy on protecting each other. Dr. Smith's first idea of acupuncture was not met with much enthusiasm.

"Do you know anything about it?"

"No, but I am certain that I can easily acquire the necessary knowledge."

"I don't think so, Zach. I'm not letting you use me as a pincushion."

"Biofeedback?"

"Don't you need to be able to reduce the heat in the painful part of the body through a brain-body connection? That would be hard to do since the nerves from my brain to my legs aren't communicating."

"Of course, you're right. Stress reduction?"

"I wish… Any ideas?"

"Meditation?"

"I guess I can give that a try."

Judy interjected, "I know of some things I'd like to try to reduce your stress. Would that be okay?"

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Let's go to our room and I'll show you."

Raising his eyebrows at Dr. Smith, he innocently followed Judy out to their room. She helped him ease himself onto the bed and roll over on his stomach. She put some oil on her hands and started to gently rub his neck and shoulders.

"You are so tense."

"Hmm…"

She massaged his scalp and arms, and slowly worked her way down his back. Even though he couldn't feel her ministrations, she continued down his legs and feet. Then she turned him over and worked her way up the front of his legs.

"Judy, you're wasting your time down there."

"Don't talk and don't think. Just clear your mind. You're floating on a soft white cloud on a beautiful day. Nothing is waiting to be fixed and no one is calling for you. It's just you and the cloud floating in a sea of blueness."

She felt his chest and marveled at how well defined his muscles had become. Even his leg muscles had maintained their tone, thanks to the rigorous exercise regimen that Dr. Smith had him on. She smoothed the creases and lines in his face with her fingers and caressed his lips.

After she completed the massage she leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. He had closed his eyes and she wondered if he had fallen asleep, but as she kissed him more firmly, he responded. Keeping her movements slow and deliberate, she kissed his neck and his chest and lay down beside him. She swirled her tongue around his ear and he moaned in pleasure as she covered his mouth with her lips and met his tongue with her own. Before she knew it, he had taken control and kissed every part of her body as she moved over him and he continued until she threw her head back in ecstasy. She lay back on his legs and he moved his hands sensuously up and down her thighs. After recapturing her breath, she twisted around and lay beside him.

"Oh, my. That was incredible."

He smiled with true delight and commented. "I'm getting good at this, aren't I?"

She giggled in return and responded, caressing his face with every word. "Yes… you… are. That tongue and that mouth. Mmm…."

"I guess I should use them more often."

"But this wasn't supposed to be about me. It was supposed to be about you. I guess I got carried away."

"I loved carrying you away. Come to think of it, I was so involved with you, I forgot about everything else."

"On a scale of one to ten?"

"About a 4."

"That's an improvement."

"Yeah, let's see if we can get it down even more."

He turned his head and kissed her long and hard.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Robinsons were bracing themselves for the upcoming birthday celebration. Dr. Smith would be turning 54 years old, but much had changed in the past year. He had shed some of his cantankerous countenance and had allowed his compassion to surface. Perhaps he would be less demanding this year. One could always dream.

"Now, Judith, do not take your leave yet. I must be sure that the coffee is suitable for my sensitive palate." He took a sip. "Oh, no, no, no… Just a tad more sugar and it will be perfect. " He gave the cup back to her. "Now, hurry, as I cannot abide cold coffee."

Judy rolled her eyes as she left him and decided to pass her errand onto her husband, who, after all, had been the one originally called to serving duties. She encountered Don in the galley.

"What's your number today?"

"Well, good morning to you too, Sweetheart." He snatched her hand and brought it to his lips. "After last night? It's a very endurable three."

"Well, my patience is at a one. Here, take this to Dr. Smith before it gets cold."

"Ah, that's right! It's the good doctor's birthday. I'd be glad to, Judy. In fact, I'll cover all serving duties for today."

Don wheeled his way into Dr. Smith's room and handed him the cup.

"Good morning, and happy birthday, Dr. Smith! I will be you self-appointed server for today. Your wish is my command."

"Thank you, Major. And you appear to be in fine spirits today."

"The, uh,'meditation' you suggested has worked pretty well. As long as Judy and I 'meditate' together, I start the day well.":

Dr. Smith patted Don's knee and added, "Splendid! Now, I wonder if Mrs. Robinson has any of those delicious muffins she made recently?"

"Don't say another word. I'm on my way."

And so the day went on with Dr. Smith being as demanding as ever. By lunchtime, Don was ready to pull his hair out and decided that it was time for a little payback.

Carmella, Penny's pet, had taken to everyone except Dr. Smith, who avoided the little creature like the plague. Don asked Penny if she wouldn't mind helping him set-up a little birthday treat for Dr. Smith, who had requested that his lunch be delivered outside to him, along with an electronic set-up to play some classical music for his listening pleasure. Penny was more than happy to assist.

"Dr. Smith, would you please hold Carmella while I help Don set-up your lunch and music?"

"Oh, dear me, no. I cannot stand the little rodent."

"It's just for a minute. She won't hurt you, she really is very gentle. Just hold her like this."

Penny held Carmella with her left hand under its belly and her right hand petting her head. She put the animal in Dr. Smith's hand, and he held it at arm's length. Carmella immediately began to squirm and wiggle out of Dr. Smith's grasp. He held on tighter, which caused her to bite his thumb. Dr. Smith screamed and dropped the poor thing, and it ran straight to Penny.

"I've been bitten by a wild animal! Oh, the pain, the pain! I'm doomed with rabies!"

Penny and Don rushed over to look at his hand, and, as Don grabbed Smith's wrist to take a good look at it, the wound healed before his eyes. He and Penny exchanged amazed gazes and looked back at the thumb. It was healed as if it had never been bitten.

Don asked Penny, "Did you see that?"

"I've never seen anything heal like that before."

Dr. Smith was still carrying on as if he had lost his hand when Don admonished him to look at his thumb.

"Oh, dear me," Dr. Smith responded. "Where's the gash? Blood was simply streaming out of it. It's gone!"

Don replied, "Gone alright, like you were never even bitten. We've got to share this with Maureen."

"Just because it's gone doesn't mean that I haven't been infected by some terribly horrifying disease, Major!"

"Well, you could be right, Zach. Let's get you and this little bacta factory to Maureen for some analysis."

"Bacta?"

"You, know, Star Wars? The bacta tank that healed all wounds?"

"Star Wars, bah! I never understood the popular culture's infatuation with science fiction movies. It was all just drabble and special effects if you ask me. Now, Shakespeare, there was a master story teller."

* * *

As a biochemist, Maureen was somewhat skeptical of the tale that Penny and Don told her regarding Dr. Smith's wound. She found no trace of a wound or scar on his thumb.

"The bite must not have broken the skin," she announced.

"Oh, I assure you, Mrs. Robinson, it did indeed break the skin. It was quite painful and the blood was streaming down my thumb, I thought the little abomination would be the death of me. In fact I would not be surprised if I have contracted rabies. You should never have allowed…"

Don rolled his eyes and thought he'd speed Maureen's analysis up. He took Carmella from Penny and shoved it onto Smith's hand. As expected, Dr. Smith screamed and pulled away, dropping the poor thing, but not before she sank her teeth into his thumb, yet again. As Penny recovered her pet, Don grabbed Zach's hand and held it in front of Maureen. Her eyes opened in wonder as the bite healed before her eyes.

"Well?" Don asked.

"I don't believe it!"

"Do you think there could be an enzyme or something in their saliva that has healing properties?"

"That is a possibility. I'll do some investigating."

"I'll be your test subject. I think I've caused Zach enough pain."

"Now, Don, I know what you're thinking, but don't get your hopes up too high."

"Too high? I finally have something to be hopeful about."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

A makeshift lab was been set up in the galley. This made preparing meals difficult, but not impossible. As long as they could keep Dr. Smith away from the area, no one had any problem telling the foodstuff from the lab-stuff. The first experiment involved trying to get Carmella to bite someone else to be sure the speeded healing was not a "Smith thing". Needless to say, Penny was not enthusiastic about this part of the process.

They had cleaned up from breakfast and the family had scattered to attend to their chores. With Maureen standing by to record the experiment, they were ready to proceed. Penny was reluctant to hand her pet over to Don, because she knew he would have to hurt Carmella to elicit a biting response from her. The scientist in her, however, was curious about the possible outcome.

"Don't be too hard on her, Don."

"I'll be as gently brutal as I can."

Penny stared at him in worry.

"That was a joke, Penny. Relax." He dropped his voice into his best Darth Vader imitation and added, "She won't be permanently damaged."

Now that brought a smile.

Don found that it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be to elicit a bite. He and Carmella had bonded a long time ago, and she wasn't provoked when he pulled her tail or pinched her neck. He even put his finger in her mouth and removed his supporting hand, so that she would have to bite him to prevent herself from falling. She hung on with her teeth, but didn't break the skin. The three of them exchanged wry smiles.

"Well, Penny, I guess Carmella is truly a part of the family," Maureen stated.

"Well, Judy thought that the caves behind the waterfall could be their nesting area. I guess it's time to go exploring. Are you up to entering a cave again, Penny?" Don asked.

Maureen interrupted before Penny could reply. "Actually, Don, it might not be a good idea for Penny to come with us. She has Carmella's scent all over her. We should go in without any trace of their scent on us."

"I guess you're right. Judy might want to come, so we'll take the hover bike out there, and I guess you could take the jet pack. Do we have a way of collecting saliva samples?"

"Yes. I'll bring some equipment and meet you out there."

* * *

After arriving at the swimming hole on the hover bike, Don and Judy found that they had some free time while they waited for Maureen. They sat side by side on the Don's favorite rock and Judy started to daydream about the wedding ceremony her father had suggested.

"Don?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think this would be a good spot for the wedding ceremony?"

"Wedding? Who's getting married?"

She wanted to push him into the water. "You… "

He held his hands up in a placating fashion, "Now, Judy…"

She splashed him and he laughed as he grabbed her arms and pretended to push her into the water, but, instead, he drew her close for a simmering kiss.

"Wedding…?" she repeated when they came up for air.

"Whatever you want, Sweetheart, but there is one thing that I need… If your mother gets anywhere with the bacta-stuff, I want to see if it can be used to, as your father would say, restore some of my bodily functions."

"Oh, Don. You don't know how long that might take."

"I don't see why there should be any rush for another wedding ceremony."

"It's important to me. I'd like the chance to wear Mom's wedding veil."

"You'll get that chance. You just might have to wait a little longer." He shifted in his seat to face her and continued, "My dream is to be able to stand next to you and promise you everything that a husband can give. The wedding will mean a whole lot more to me if I can do that."

Her eyes softened as she gazed at him. "Alright, Don. I can wait."

He bent down and kissed her again, but the sound of the jet pack pulled them apart. Maureen landed with a backpack of supplies and they were ready to continue their experiments.

"How are we going to collect the saliva?" Judy asked.

"Well, we'll catch the little animals and try to get them to bite the edge of the petri dishes, just like they do with venomous snakes. Then we'll cap the dishes and bring them back to the lab."

"Sounds easy enough," Don commented.

Judy looked at him sideways, "Oh, really? Let's see how well you do."

Don grinned, accepting the challenge, and made his way back onto the hover bike and slowly entered the cave. Judy was right behind him, knowing full well that he was overconfident. Finding the nesting site was the easy part. Grabbing the little critters was another matter altogether. They had to be quick and sure handed. After the third try, Don finally was able to grab one. He brought it outside into the light to grab a petri dish. The animal snarled at the sudden sunlight and immediately sank its teeth into Don's hand.

"Ow!" He dropped the animal and it scurried back into the cave. "That really does hurt."

As had happened to Dr. Smith, Don watched the wound heal itself right before his eyes.

"Well, I suppose we can consider that a confirmation that there is a healing factor at work here, and that it wasn't just Dr. Smith's particular body chemistry that caused the speeded healing," Maureen said as she recorded the results of that impromptu experiment.

Several hours and several more bites later, they had collected only two dishes full of the saliva. It was slow going since the animals only let out a small amount of saliva with each bite. The strain was beginning to show on all of them, especially Don, who had to balance himself on the bike while chasing and picking up the small animals. Judy was ready to call it a day.

"Do we have enough for now, Mom?"

"As long as we don't spill any, we should have enough to get started on the experiments. I'll pack up and meet you back at the camp. Take your time coming back."

"Thanks, Mom."

After they helped Maureen load and take off, Don signaled for Judy to hop on the bike to return to camp. Judy stood in front of the bike and shook her head.

"Uh, uh. I'm going skinny-dipping. Care to join me?"

"Judy, I'm really bushed."

"Well, then, I guess you'll just have to watch."

She climbed on top of his rock and started humming a campy strip tease song and vamped her way through a grand performance.

"Right arm out (da-da), then a shimmy (da-da),

Left arm out (da-da) another shimmy.

Left (ba-da), right (ba-da), left (ba-da), right (ba-da).

Whirl the blouse around then toss it out."

As Don caught her shirt, she jumped into the water and swam to the other side. He shook his head. The idea of struggling out of his clothes, taking care of the catheter and inching his way into the water did not appeal to him, but, after Judy's display, he thought he owed her one. Ten minutes later, he was sitting on his rock, buck-naked. (Ouch, that's hot!)

He inched his way to the edge and eased his way into the water. It felt cool and refreshing to his tired body. (Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.)

He swam over to Judy and floated on his back, but he was finding it hard to stay afloat, so Judy gave him a lift.

"What's your number?"

"Six or seven."

"Hm. Let me try to get that down for you."

She held his lips afloat as she kissed him tenderly and worked her way slowly down his chest. Swimming was one of the rare occasions when he took his catheter off, and she decided to take advantage of that by placing a series of kisses below his navel. He immediately reached down and pulled her head away.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I can't control what comes out of it or when it does."

"I'm not worried about that."

"Well, I am. Just leave it alone, Judy. I can't feel anything down there anyway."

She saw by the crease between his eyebrows that his stress and pain had gone up. That wasn't her intention, so she tried to make it up to him.

"Alright, Don, I'm sorry. Just relax and float. I'll take you for a swim around the pool." She got behind him and hugged him to her chest as she swam sidestroke around the pool. She realized that their chance for some romance had been lost, however, and she realized that she had over estimated Don's comfort level with his disability. At this point her only goal was to lessen his stress and his pain.

"Close your eyes. Relax. Empty your mind. You're floating in a sea of comfort and warmth. There is no yesterday, there is no tomorrow, there is only today, this moment and nothing else."

She would have continued, however, dark clouds began to gather, and the air became cooler when a stiff wind kicking up. Relaxation was now out of the question as Don opened his eyes and declared that he was done and ready to get out of the water. Judy could only agree and led him over to his spot and helped him out of the pool. She had brought towels and they dried off. It took Don quite a bit longer to get himself together. By the time he was back on the hover bike, a down draft hit them, and they knew that a thunderstorm was imminent. Before she got on the bike, however, Don reached for her and pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm sorry, Judy. I guess I still have a ways to go... We'll do this again."

"It's alright, lover, you're forgiven if I am."

He gave a pained smile. "Nothing to forgive. Now let's get out of here before we get soaked."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_January 12, 2000_

_It's Dad's birthday in two days. I'm sure he and Mom will be taking a break and getting away for a day or two. Mom certainly deserves it. She's been working non-stop on the bacta project. Even though the bite wounds heal quickly, other wounds that aren't inflicted by the little creatures only healed a little bit faster when treated with just their saliva. Mom has finally isolated the enzyme that seems to have the healing properties. Her next step is to see if a large quantity of the enzyme alone will heal wounds. I know Don is putting a lot of faith into that being a possible answer to his paralysis. Using it for that purpose is just such a huge step away from where we are now. It could be years until we reach that point, if we ever do._

_In the meantime, life goes on with its ups and downs. Don's moods are still ruled by his pain levels. Our 'meditation', which combines actively clearing his mind while we make love, has worked out fairly well for him, and wonderfully for me. It does reduce both of our stress levels, as long as I keep my mouth above his waist, that is. I wish he would let go of that last taboo. I know he's afraid of not controlling things, but I could deal with whatever happens. It's just an intimate act that I wish he would let me do for him. Actually, it's probably more for me than for him, so I should just let it go. Maybe someday that will change._

* * *

John and Maureen did indeed plan on going away, and decided on a two-night excursion, rather than the usual overnight. Maureen had been spending so much time on the bacta project, she felt guilty for neglecting her husband. John was more than happy to have her all to himself for two days. After a hearty breakfast, which was the main family celebration, they were off in the Chariot for their brief vacation.

Maureen left strict orders that no one was to touch the lab area while she was gone. Don did his best to conceal his disappointment, but he was anxious to determine if the enzyme alone would have a beneficial effect. Dr. Smith was aware of his frustration and so decided to take matters into his own hands. Feeling that he could complete the experiment in a much shorter time than Maureen, he presented his proposal to Don.

"Major West."

"You know, Zach, you can call me Don."

"Major West, I have a proposal for you. Mrs. Robinson has isolated enough of the enzyme to conduct more experiments. I believe we can get much done working together."

"Wait a minute, Smith. Maureen specifically directed that we not continue with any experimentation until she gets back."

"That is because she fears that we will discover the final answer without her. I see no harm in using a little bit of the enzyme to cover a small wound. It is simple and easy, as you know. She wouldn't even miss the amount of enzyme we use."

Don had his misgivings, but he was anxious to continue the work. "Okay, but just enough enzyme to see if it works. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

One small cut on Don's thigh was quickly done with a scalpel. To their delight, the enzyme worked as well on the cut as the saliva did on the animal bite. Don and Dr. Smith stared at each other in awe. "It works," they simultaneously whispered.

"I'll tell Maureen as soon as she gets back. I'd really like the next step to be on my spine. What do you think, Dr. Smith?"

"We could make medical history. Major. If we inject the enzyme directly into the nerve pathways, I would expect the nerves to be regenerated as easily as the skin was healed in our current experiment."

Judy had been listening to the two men without their awareness and marched into the galley to stop their musings immediately.

"Oh, no you don't. There are too many problems with what you're planning. How would you inject the enzyme in the right spot? You'd just be guessing about where the nerves are. Plus, how much enzyme would be needed? Would there be any side effects? Healing a cut in skin is one thing, regenerating spinal nerves is another. I won't let you do it."

Don attempted to sooth her. "Don't worry, Hon. We're just talking about the possibilities. I wouldn't do anything without Maureen's blessing."

"You better not. I'm going to bed. See you soon?"

"Sure."

Dr. Smith waited until she left the area, and then he leaned close to Don and placed a thought in his mind. "Do you really think Mrs. Robinson would ever agree to allow you to use your spine in her experiments? She is quite conservative, you know, and she would be far more concerned with causing more damage, rather than improving your current status. She would not allow you to bear the risk you would need to take. I, however, would be more than able to attempt the experiment. I will do needed research into the process tonight, and I would be ready to perform the procedure tomorrow, which allows you a day to recover before Dr. and Mrs. Robinson return. You would greet them standing on your feet, and that would override any concerns they would have had about not following their orders."

"I don't know, Smith. There are an awful lot of risks involved. We're both dead meat when Maureen gets back if things don't go well, not to mention having to deal with Judy's wrath."

"What could go wrong, Major? It either works and you improve, or it doesn't and you are no worse off than you are now. Sleep well, Major West. We will speak again on the morrow."

* * *

_Maureen took the Jupiter2 through a textbook lift-off for the simulation. She was to perform a series of maneuvers designed to test her ability to navigate her way to another planet and land without destroying the ship. What Maureen didn't know was that Don was going to introduce an unexpected complication. As they approached their destination, they were sent a message that they did not have clearance to land, because they had not registered their vehicle properly. Maureen asked what could be done to correct the problem, and she was told that she would have to resubmit the correct information and wait three weeks until it was checked before they could land. Maureen gave her apologies, resubmitted the correct information… and returned to their original planet._

_Don was incredulous. "Why did you come back?" he asked her._

"_I didn't think we'd have enough fuel to wait in orbit for three weeks," she replied._

"_But you used up almost all the fuel to come back! Besides that, fuel consumption is irrelevant in this scenario. You should have told them that you were going to land with or without the clearance, and straighten the registration out later."_

"_But that's not what they told me to do. I have to follow their rules."_

"_Maureen… sometimes rules need to be broken."_

"_Not by me."_

Don awoke with a start. He had his answer. The clock read 0600 and he knew Judy would be asleep for at least another two hours. He kissed her on the cheek and slowly made his way out of the bed. He had a suspicion that Dr. Smith would be waiting for him in the medical bay. It was now or never.

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the diagnostic slab, Don needed a bit more reassurance before starting the procedure. "Okay, Zach. Let's go over it one more time."

Dr. Smith sniffed. "Now, Major. We have gone over it several times already."

"Humor me."

"I will give you a heavy sedative that will essentially render you unconscious through the entire process. Then I will use the MRI ring of the diagnostic tube to locate the exact point at which to administer the enzyme."

"How much of the enzyme are you using?"

"Two ccs for each injection."

"How many injections and where?"

"We have already covered this."

He received a glare and raised eyebrow in response.

"Two injections, one in sacral nerve three and one in sacral nerve four."

"And no 'delusions of grandeur', Zach. This is just a preliminary experiment. If it works, we'll be able to give Maureen the good news. If it doesn't, she'll still have plenty of enzyme left to keep experimenting. Got it?"

"Major, by this time tomorrow, you will be a virile young man begging me to complete the procedure on every damaged nerve. Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Dr. Smith administered the sedative and it wasn't long before Don's eyelids became heavy. An oxygen mask was placed over his nose and mouth, and he felt as if he were floating in a tank full of gel. His mind drifted, but his final thought was, 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'

Dr. Smith prepared the two needles. "Delusions of grandeur indeed! Why perform only two injections when ten would cure you. We'll start at lumbar nerve one and work our way down to sacral nerve five. You will thank me in the morning, Major."

* * *

As Judy poured herself a cup of coffee, she wondered where everyone was. Don _had_ apparently awoken early and gone off somewhere. Dr. Smith wasn't in his room, but she found Penny and Will playing a game of chess against the Robot.

"Have any of you seen Don or Dr. Smith?"

"I thought they were still sleeping," Will offered.

"Do you want me to check the exercise room, Judy?" Penny asked.

The Robot interrupted.

"They are not in the exercise room, Judy Robinson. Dr. Smith entered the medical bay early this morning with strict instructions to let no one else enter except Major West."

Judy's eyes widened in horror. "Oh, no. You don't think they're…"

"When it comes to Dr. Smith, anything is possible."

Judy ran down to the medical area and tried to open the door, but it was locked. She banged on the door and shouted, "Let me in!"

Dr. Smith ignored her. He was barely part way through the procedure, having found that it was extremely difficult to determine if he had hit the nerve or not. He had just completed the lumbar five area. He wanted to complete the sacral nerves and then administer all ten injections a second time to improve the chances that he hit each nerve directly, even if it meant using up the rest of the enzyme. Visions of speaking on the Oprah Winfrey Show clouded his mind for a brief moment, but his daydream was rudely interrupted. Judy shot out the lock on the door with a laser pistol and stormed her way into the medical bay. She held the pistol up and threatened Dr. Smith.

"Don't you dare do another thing."

"Now, Judith, please take hold of yourself and put the pistol away. You know that I would never harm the good Major."

"I just might harm both of you if you don't stop what you're doing right now."

"But the procedure is almost complete. A few more injections, and he will be a new man."

Judy spread her legs into a shooting stance and held the laser with both hands.

Dr. Smith considered his options and decided that a woman holding a pistol was not to be toyed with and put his arms up in surrender.

* * *

_January 15, 2000 _

_I cannot believe what they did! How could Don trust Dr. Smith to put needles into his back! He wouldn't let him do acupuncture and now he lets him inject a syringe into his back! And not just once, but five times! What were they thinking? Oh, that's right. They weren't thinking! When he wakes up, I'm going to kill him._

A moan from the bed made her drop her journal. His hand tore the oxygen mask away from his face, and she attempted to put it back, but he pushed her hand away.

"Smith?" he groaned.

"He locked himself in his room, and he better stay there. I'm not letting him anywhere near you." She stared at him a minute more. "You promised me you wouldn't try anything until Mom got back."

He hadn't opened his eyes yet, as they were squeezed tightly in pain. "I… lied… and… I'm stupid."

"You got that right… What's your pain level?"

He grimaced. "… 20…"

"Don, you feel warm too. Let me give you some meds."

"What… the hell… did Smith do?"

"I thought you two were partners in this. Don't you know?"

"Supposed… to do 'S' three and four."

"Don, he was working on your lumbar area when I barged in."

He should have known. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid…' _

* * *

Maureen was furious at both of them. She called Dr. Smith into the medical bay and let them both have a piece of her mind. They hung their heads down, waiting to be scolded.

"Explain yourselves, Gentlemen. I believe I left strict orders to wait until I returned before trying anything with the enzyme."

Dr. Smith attempted to absolve himself. "My dear Mrs. Robinson, the Major was quite anxious to determine if the enzyme would be a possible cure for him. I only offered my assistance."

Don, now sitting up, shook his head. "I agreed to it. It was my fault."

"Why couldn't you wait just two days?" Maureen asked.

"The enzyme worked, Maureen. I put some on a cut and it healed, just like the bite. Zach here was supposed to inject just two sacral nerves, not my whole damn spine." He glared at Dr. Smith, who took a step back away from the bed.

"You might have caused yourself more damage." She turned her attention back to Dr. Smith. "And you, Doctor. Whatever made you think you could find the nerve? And then to do more than you and he agreed to in the beginning? That is simply unethical!"

"I assure you, Mrs. Robinson, that my days as a neurologist are quite finished. Now, if I may, I'd like to retire for the night."

Maureen nodded and allowed him to leave, then turned her attention back to her son-in-law. "Don, I can understand Dr. Smith being so…"

"Delusional?"

"That's not exactly the word I was thinking of, but I'll accept that. I can't understand why you would put yourself in such a precarious situation. Trusting Dr. Smith to…"

He rubbed his eyes and interrupted. "I know, Maureen, I know… It was a stupid, risky move, but I thought it was my only chance. I mean, be honest. Do you think you would have ever reached the point of trying the enzyme on my back?"

"With the right medical equipment and medically trained personnel… yes."

"And where would we find that?"

"Marvenius."

That silenced him for a moment. She was right, but what was the likelihood that they would be welcome back to that planet anytime soon? "So all I have to do is wait until their revolution is over in about 10 years and hope that Kairon and his rebels are successful."

"All things in due time, Don."

"Patience is not one of my virtues."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The air had turned cooler in the three weeks leading up to Will's birthday, and the boys' thoughts turned to football. There had been fierce competition between John and Don's teams last year, with John, Maureen and Will winning by a two-point safety. Will requested a football scrimmage again this year. Don's backpain had leveled off to a dull, but constant ache and he had considered playing on the hover bike, but Maureen was afraid that someone might get injured. So he had to sit on the sidelines while John was permanent quarterback for both teams. This was not an easy thing for him to do. He was chomping at the bit to get out there, as he found himself yelling instructions to the players, particularly his wife. Maureen and Judy were teamed against Penny and Will, and there was no competition as the two children out ran and out caught the women.

As Judy jogged in from the playing field, Don playfully yelled at her, "You call yourself a wide receiver? Maybe we should change the title to clumsy receiver."

She stopped short with her hands on her hips and motioned for the football from her father. He tossed it to her, and her response to Don was to throw a perfect corkscrew straight at his head. His quick hands snatched the ball before it made contact with his nose. He leaned back and threw a perfect pass right back to her. This time she caught it, nestled it under her arm and ran straight for him. She tackled him off the bike and lay on top of him. Will jumped on top of her and shouted, "Pile on!" and before he knew it, Don was at the bottom of a pi1e of Robinson siblings. John and Maureen each peeled one off, and found Don laughing at the bottom, who was not willing to let Judy go until he tickled the ball away from her.

"You know, Judy, if you held onto the ball during the game as well as you are now, you and Mom could have won," Will admonished.

Judy struggled to keep the ball as she giggled. "Well, Will… I guess… my heart… just wasn't in the game this year. Don, stop!" She screamed as he tickled an especially sensitive area, and she lost her grip.

"I think you left your heart on the sidelines," Penny teased.

"You just wait until you fall in love, young lady. Then I'd like to hear what you have to say about hearts," Judy retaliated.

Penny stopped laughing and wrinkled her brow. Tears immediately filled her eyes. "Judy, how could you say that to me!" Then she turned and fled back to the Jupiter.

"What was that all about?" John questioned.

"Penny's afraid that she'll never meet anyone and get married." Will explained.

Judy and Maureen exchanged an understanding look. "I'll go talk with her, Mom."

"I'll come with you and get dinner started."

"I'm going too," Will added. "I have to find Dr. Smith so we can have our game of chess."

"Toss me the ball, Don." John caught it and joined the group.

Don watched them walk away and called, "Don't worry about me… I'll be fine… just lying here on the ground…"

John turned. "Don! Think fast!"

He tossed the ball and then jogged over to the hover bike, which had skidded several yards away from where Don was tackled. He couldn't resist taking a joyride before pulling up next to him. "When we get back to Marvenius, I have to steal one of these for myself."

"When do you think that will be?"

John parked the vehicle and hopped off. "I know you're anxious to go back, but it's only been six months."

Don propped himself up in preparation for being pulled onto the bike. John stood behind him and grabbed him under his arms. He must have had some adrenalin left over from his bike ride, because he yanked Don up much more roughly than usual.

Don didn't know what hit him. A burning sensation exploded from his lumbar area and traveled throughout his body. His left leg throbbed unmercifully, and his left foot felt as if it was being pierced by hundreds of needles. He lurched back against John and groaned in pain. John asked him what was wrong, but he couldn't respond.

John hated leaving Don alone and was tempted to just throw him on the bike and ride him back to camp, but he was afraid of hurting him further. So he told Don to hang on and sped back to the Jupiter for medical supplies.

* * *

"Penny, please let me in. I want to apologize for upsetting you. Then I promise I'll leave you alone." Judy stood outside the room she had shared with her sister. She was getting ready to override the lock when the door slid open.

"You don't have to say anything. I know I'm being stupid." Penny sat on her bed hugging her knees.

Judy sat on the edge of the bed. "You're not being stupid, Penny, you're being emotional. There's nothing wrong with that. I was the same way when I was fourteen, but it was a lot easier for me, because I wasn't drifting aimlessly in space wondering if I'd ever see another human besides my family."

"I just feel so lonely sometimes. I watch you and Don together and I get jealous. I'm afraid that I'll never have the chance to fall in love."

"I'm sorry, Penny. I didn't realize how hard it was for you."

"And I just hate being jealous, because I know I should be happy for you. Then I start to think about everything you and Don have been through, and I really feel terrible. Then I think that I just must be an awful person."

Judy hugged her sister. "You're not awful. You're a teenager and that's a confusing, emotional time. Don't worry about me and…"

She never finished her sentence, because her father burst into the Jupiter calling his family together. She and Penny raced into the control room.

"Something's happened to Don. Judy, take the bike back and stay with him. Dr. Smith, get the diagnostic tube ready. We need the backboard and oxygen tank. Maureen, meet me out front with them and I'll get the Chariot out. I'll explain on the way."

* * *

Only the children were banished from the medical bay this time as Dr. Smith and John prepared to put Don into the diagnostic tube. Judy and her father remained with him while the machinery did its work.

"I'm sorry, Judy. If only I hadn't been too rough with him…"

Judy gazed calmly at her father. He was amazed at the inner strength that resided in her eyes as she comforted him. "Don't feel guilty, Dad. This could have happened tonight when he pulled himself into bed."

His eyes welled up as he surveyed his daughter's face. When had the tables turned? He felt as if he was the child being protected and soothed by the concerned adult. He hugged her tightly, more for his own comfort than hers, and prayed that his son-in-law would be all right.

* * *

_February 2, 2000_

_We still don't know exactly what's going on with Don. He's been in agony since yesterday, so we have him heavily sedated. He was able to tell us that he felt a burning sensation down his legs. The MRI indicated that something was happening with his spinal nerves, but it couldn't diagnose the problem._

_My guess is, no, my __hope__ is that whatever Dad did to him opened up the nerve pathways so the enzyme could flow and do its work. Maybe the pain is a side effect. Whatever is happening better run its course soon. I just can't stand to see him in so much pain._

Maureen tiptoed into the medical bay and found Judy fast asleep in a chair, pen in her hand and journal on the floor. Maureen picked up the journal and pulled the sheet over Don's shoulders. That was enough movement to stir Don into wakefulness.

"I'm sorry, Don. I didn't mean to wake you."

"S'okay." He whispered back. He turned and saw Judy asleep, her head rolled at an uncomfortable angle to the side. He nodded towards his wife and made a request. "Get her… to bed."

Judy was startled awake and immediately asked Don, "Are you okay?"

He managed a smirk and replied, "No."

"Then I'm not going to bed."

He closed his eyes and shook his head in exasperation.

Maureen chimed in, "He's right, Judy. I'll stay. You get some rest."

A voice from the doorway echoed, "You can both go to bed. I'm staying."

John strode into the room, and all Don could think of was that he wanted all of them to leave him alone. He reached out and caught Judy's hand and brought it his lips.

"Good-night."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

Maureen gave her husband a peck on the cheek and led her daughter out of the room. John settled into the chair and stared at Don. He had yet to lose his guilt over causing whatever it was that was happening to his son-in-law. He had seen Don and Judy struggle through so much already, he wondered what else could happen to them.

Don felt John's eyes on him and wondered what was causing the intense, pensive expression he wore. He caught his eye and arched his eyebrow at him. "You okay?"

John shook his head. "I'm okay. I just wish you were."

"Me too."

"I'm sorry, Don. If I hadn't…"

This was not something Don wanted to deal with right now. He slung his forearm over his eyes. "Stop. Please?"

"Alright." He wasn't sure if he should continue or leave Don in peace. His attention turned inward and he found himself mumbling his thoughts aloud. "I was thinking about the trials you and Judy have been through this year. I remember when Maureen and I were first married, how worried I was that she became pregnant right away, and we were both still in school. That seemed like such a tough time, but it was nothing compared to what you and Judy have been through this year. I wondered what we were going to do, but her family was there for us."

Don peeked out from behind his arm and gave John a ghost of a smile. "Just like now."

"Now?"

"For me and Judy."

"I wish we could do more."

Don grimaced when a wave of pain washed over him. _'Me too.'_

* * *

The morning sun was giving way to afternoon shadows when Judy entered the med bay for a change of shift.

"Morning, Mom. I can't believe how long I slept."

"I can. You were exhausted."

"How has he been?"

"Your father said that he had a rough night."

Judy passed a hand over her eyes to wipe away the tears that were forming there. "Mom, it's been three days and nothing's changed. How much longer can he take this?"

"As long as he has to, Judy."

* * *

_The air was cool and invigorating. He and his brothers were cutting a fast line through the crystal clear waters of the lake in front of their summer mountain home. Don was the youngest, but also the toughest. He was the one to beat in their competition. He had made it half way across when the water gradually became as thick as jelly. His arms struggled to break the surface of the thickened water and his legs could no longer flutter kick behind him and became useless appendages, causing his arms to tire and lose their strength. He sank ever so slowly to the bottom, his breath catching in his throat as his lungs became full of the gel that surrounded him. _

Don drew a sharp breath and jerked awake. He had been kept so sedated, he had no idea what time of day it was or how much time had passed since he'd been in the medical bay. He heard voices speaking and had a distinct feeling of déjà vu. '_Three days?' _

"Don?" Judy placed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

He was lying on his stomach and buried his head in the pillow. His mind was beginning to clear, allowing awareness of the relentless pain to return.

Judy removed her hand and stood, "Time for another sedative."

He gave a muffled, "No."

"No?"

"I'm… getting up."

"Don…"

"Judy…"

"You can't."

"I will."

Maureen observed their exchange and muffled a chuckle. "I'll find John or Dr. Smith to help you, Don."

Don rolled to his side and addressed Maureen before she left. "Tell Smith, exercise room. One hour."

"All right, Don, but I'll expect you for breakfast first."

Judy crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at her husband. "What do you think you're doing?"

He sighed and grasped her hand, pulling her towards him and gesturing for her to lie down with him.

They wrapped their arms around each other and lay quietly for several moments.

"Don, is your pain any better?"

"No."

"Then why are you getting up?"

"I can't… lie here anymore. Sedatives don't help."

"You might hurt yourself more if you exercise."

He managed a pained laugh. "Can't get any worse."

"Don't say that. It can always be worse."

"How?"

"You could be totally paralyzed or you could be…" She couldn't bring herself to say the word.

He knew what she was thinking and didn't respond. '_Dying would take the pain away.'_ That thought spun around in his head like a vortex and implanted itself deep into the recesses of his mind. He knew that it was a final card he could play, but he couldn't do that to his wife... at least… not yet.

* * *

The exercise room was prepped and ready with Dr. Smith savoring his role as Don's exercise mentor. He stood in front of the equipment like a barroom bouncer, feet apart, arms crossed, ready for whatever the Major would throw at him today. Don entered in his chair, already exhausted from his basic self-care routine. Without John's help, he never would have made it down.

"Good afternoon, Major. I have prepared a rigorous routine of aerobic activity to start off your current round of rehabilitation."

"Can we take," he took a breath, "the word 'rigorous' out?"

Dr. Smith could see that the ordeal of getting out of bed had already exhausted the young man. "Perhaps tomorrow would be a better day to start?"

"No… I'm here. Let's go."

Dr. Smith started him on the stationary bike, and Don felt like he was starting boot camp all over again, only this was worse. The 'West determination' still coursed through his veins, but he had to dig deeper than ever to access it. After ten minutes on the bike, Don signaled that he had entered the cool down mode.

"Fine, Major, we will build up gradually. Now let us tests your strength to see how much you have lost."

After a series of moves on the weight machine, Dr. Smith had enough information to determine what the next round of exercise would encompass. "You have lost quite a bit of strength, but with increased stamina, you can achieve your former self."

Don shook his head, "Ghost of my former self…"

"Humph!... Is your pain worse?"

"No."

"Splendid, Major. Will I meet you here tomorrow?"

Don nodded, "Same time… same channel."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Judy's birthday was only days away and nothing had changed in the four weeks since Will's celebration. Don continued his exercise program with extremely slow progress and Maureen continued her collection and separation of the animal saliva that held so much promise. Her next step was to experiment on animals to determine what body systems were affected by the enzyme. So far, the only verification she had regarding its healing properties was with the skin. She wanted to determine how the enzyme affected bones and nerves, but this was not an area of her expertise, so it would be a slow process. Preparation for Judy's birthday now took her attention and she was determined to do what she could to make it a true celebration.

* * *

_February 23, 2000_

_It's been almost a year now. There is a permanent line between Don's eyebrows, so I know that his pain is ever present. He doesn't complain and he accepts help from all of us, but it's like he's an empty shell. He's back down into his dark hole and I've jumped in right behind him. We need a lifeline, something to hang onto that will give us some hope, but I'm afraid that we're both in too deep. There is no joy in our lives and it's spreading to the rest of the family. I never knew that depression could be contagious... at least not with my family._

* * *

It had been another quiet day at the Jupiter's encampment. Maureen turned to her husband, full of anxiety about her daughter's twenty-second birthday. "John, I don't know what to do for Judy's birthday."

"What does she want?"

"I asked her, and she said that there was nothing she wanted that anyone could give her. It's like she and Don are just withering away."

"Maybe all she needs is some sign from Don that he hasn't given up hope?"

"I'm afraid he already has."

"Well, darling, I'll talk with him in the morning."

* * *

Judy hadn't been able to sleep and sat at the galley table, journal in hand. Writing seemed to be her only comfort, the only thing that saved her from the bleakness that surrounded her marriage.

_February 24, 2000_

_Mom asked me what I wanted for my birthday celebration. I couldn't answer her. The very idea of a celebration actually made me feel nauseous. I don't feel like I have anything to celebrate right now._

_Our 'meditations' don't work anymore to bring his pain down. He says that the burning is always there. Tonight, when he came to bed, I put my arms around him and he just lay there. He accepted it, but it was like_

Judy startled and dropped her pen when her father entered the galley. John, up at his usual time, was surprised to find Judy already at the table, since she was rarely an early riser.

"Judy? What are you doing up?"

"Dad!" She retrieved her pen and continued, "I just couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd come here to write a bit."

John placed a hand on her shoulder and suggested, "Come take a walk with me and watch the sun rise."

She place her pen in the crease of her open journal and left the Jupiter with her father.

* * *

Don noticed is wife's absence when he awoke, but thought little of it as he prepared himself to endure yet another day of hell. As he entered the galley, his eyes were drawn to Judy's journal like a magnet, and this time he felt no guilt in reading it. _'There is no joy in our lives… I never knew depression could be contagious.' _He rolled himself away from the table, still numb from what he had read. He made his way to the top of ramp, looking for Judy, but stopped short when he heard her talking with her father.

"Judy, I still have to talk with your mother about this, but I've come to a decision."

"What's that?"

"We're going back to Marvenius."

"What! Dad, it's too dangerous!"

"It's Don's only hope of help. I can't stand by and watch your marriage disintegrate. It's like you're both disappearing. If we wait much longer we're going to lose one or both of you."

Don was more than literally paralyzed by this announcement. He couldn't allow his family to take that risk just for him. He had no idea what he was going to do, but he knew he had to leave the ship and almost ran Maureen over in the process as he headed down to the Chariot's bay, where his hover bike was stored.

Riding the bike was one of the few times that Don felt as if he were normal again. The bike replaced his useless lower body as his love of speed took him further and further away from his suffocating life. He rode for what seemed to be an endless amount of time. He wanted to ride away into oblivion… away from the physical pain he felt… away from the emotional pain of seeing the sorrow in his wife's eyes… away from the life he had come to hate.

* * *

Maureen called after Don, but he didn't respond. She wasn't sure if he had deliberately ignored her or simply hadn't heard her call. As she made the morning coffee, she spied Judy's journal open on the table and couldn't help glancing at it. She was alarmed at what she read and went in search of her daughter. She found John and Judy at the base of the ramp just as Don flew by on the hover bike.

"Judy!" Maureen ran down the ramp. "I believe Don read your journal."

Judy exchanged a horrified look with her father.

"Dad, I don't know what he's going to do."

"I'll get the jet pack and look for him."

Working as quickly as he could, John lifted off, but this did not ease Judy's worry. She felt a force pulling her away from the encampment, and she knew exactly where it would lead her. Soon after her father left, Judy hiked as quickly as she could to the swimming hole.

* * *

Don found himself at the top of the waterfall, staring down into the churning waters below him. He had no idea how he had gotten there, nor what he was going to do next. A battle was being waged in his mind and he suspected that there would be no victor. A force was drawing him towards the abyss below him. _End the pain… _It started as a whisper and gradually increased in volume as the words swirled around in his mind.

_End the pain…_

_End the pain…_

_End the pain…_

He closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the handlebars. He revved the engine once, twice, three times, but was unable to move. A vision of Judy's face bloomed before him, and the battle escalated.

_End her pain…_

_I can't…_

_End her pain!_

_I can't…_

_End it now!_

_Not like this…_

_End it!_

_No! Not like this!_

Every cell in his being screamed for him to reclaim his life, and the battle was decided. He opened his eyes just as Judy came around the bend. Their eyes locked. Instead of plunging into the churning depths, he brought the bike into a graceful leap, skimming across the surface of the water and ending at her side.

She straddled the bike in front of him and put her arms around his neck. He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "I can't…"

Even though she was afraid of what he might say, she had to hear it. "What? What can't you do?"

"I can't… end the pain. I'm sorry… I tried…"

"Tell me what you tried to do."

He held her face into his hands and stared into her eyes. "If I died, I'd end our pain."

"Oh, Don… No!" She sobbed. "Don't you see? I'd be in pain forever if you killed yourself."

He wrapped his arms around her and enveloped her in his cocoon of sorrow as she pulled him into her cocoon of love. They buried their faces into each other's necks for a few moments and then turned until they found their lips. The silken strands of their cocoons meshed and intertwined until they formed a cocoon of strength, and maybe even hope.

John encountered this scene and hovered until he was sure of the outcome, then he returned to the Jupiter to prepare his wife for their return.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_February 25, 2000_

_It's been a grueling day. I convinced Don to talk with the family about how close he had come to suicide. He didn't want to at first. He argued that it would just upset anyone, but I told him that it was too late. They already knew that something was terribly wrong._

_It was really hard for him because he didn't know what to say. He told them that he had reached the point where he just couldn't deal with pain anymore… his and mine. He thought that killing himself would end the pain for all of us. Then he realized that he just couldn't do that to us. Everyone told him the same thing that I did, that if he committed suicide, they would be in pain forever. He asked for their patience and understanding in dealing with him, because he knew that the struggle to live with the relentless pain would be with him for a long time._

_Penny was affected the most, well Penny and Dr. Smith. Will just couldn't understand why anyone would even think of doing anything like that and was just glad that he decided not to. Penny still carries a lot of guilt. I asked her what would help her lose it, and she said that she won't until he can walk again. Don was so good with her. After she said that, he took her hands in his and asked her to look him in the eyes. He told her that he has accepted the fact that he will probably never walk again, and that he really could live with that. He asked her to help him by sharing Carmella with him when he looked like he needed a lift. She immediately gave him her pet, and they shared a genuine smile._

_Dr. Smith was another matter. As far as I'm concerned he should feel guilty because of what he did to Don's back. Don forgave him though, and I guess I should too. When Don asked him about losing his guilt, he said that he wouldn't until there were little Wests running around the ship. Don looked at me for help with that one. I don't know if they believed me or not, but at this point, I don't care, because it really is how I feel. I told them that, if I had to choose between having a baby or keeping Don, it would be a no-brainer. I would sacrifice having children if it meant that I would live my life out with Don at my side. Don took my hand and told Dr. Smith that they had better listen to me, because of the three of us I was the only one who really had any sense. It's about time that they realized that!_

_Tomorrow is my birthday. Mom and Dad asked me what I want. I didn't know what to say. All I need is to have is Don within reach, so I can be sure he is still with me. Maybe we'll go swimming, but I really don't care what we do. I just want him near._

* * *

There was a subdued aura around the encampment because, not only was it Judy's twenty-second birthday, but the anniversary of Don's paralysis. Judy and Don had decided to go to the swimming hole for the day, and expected to come home to a family dinner.

The weather was still on the cool side, but the water was warm enough for swimming. This time it was Don who suggested the skinny-dipping. Enough of his strength had returned that he was able to keep up with Judy. They were floating leisurely on their backs when Don decided to offer Judy a gift if she wanted it.

"Judy, remember the last time we were floating here?"

"Yes?"

"I'm ready for a replay, if you want it."

She stood and looked down at his floating form. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, if it's still what you want."

She leaned down and kissed him tenderly. "It's what I want."

He cleared his mind and envisioned Judy's movements. She slowly worked her way down his body. Although he couldn't feel her lips or her tongue, he could sense her love and devotion as he allowed her to break his final taboo. The experience was intense and better than any physical release would have been. Although he hadn't climbed out of his depression, he felt that he had taken several steps out of the hole, and could at least now see the light at the top.

* * *

The leisurely day passed too quickly and it was with some reluctance that Judy climbed behind Don on the hover bike to return to camp. She circled her arms around him and lay her head against his back. As he caressed her arms she murmured, "Take the long way back?"

He nodded and tore away from the lake, allowing the freedom of flight to fill his senses. He took her on a tour of the area, but she saw nothing, as she only needed to feel his body against hers. They finally pulled into camp and found the table set and dinner waiting for their return.

Maureen greeted them, and noticed a subtle change in their demeanor. A sense of peace emanated from Judy. Don still had the crease between his eyes, but the tense lines that usually surrounded his mouth were gone, at least for the time being. She hoped that what John had planned didn't make them return.

"You both seem… better."

"It was what we needed, Mom," Judy replied as Don drove the bike back to the Chariot's parking bay. "I don't know how long it will last, and I know he can regress at any time, but I'll take whatever I can get."

'Hungry?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

She locked her arm around her daughter's. "Then let's get everyone together. I managed to cook a meal that will be worthy of Dr. Smith's most profuse compliments."

As predicted, Dr. Smith was free with the compliments when dinner was completed. "Madam, please remember this meal for my celebration in November. It was simply exquisite. The vegetables were cooked to perfection and…"

Maureen smiled and decided to save the rest of the family from his monologue. "Thank you, Dr. Smith. I'll run in and get dessert."

She quickly returned with a jam filled roulade that held a single burning candle. Judy reached out for Don's hand and held it until the family finished their singing and she fervently made her wish and blew out the candle.

As they sipped their tea and ate the treat, John tapped his cup for attention. He cleared his throat. "Judy," he gazed at her in affection, "you have grown into a beautiful, loving, young woman, and I want you to know how proud of you I am. The past year has shown you some of the worst experiences you will ever have in your life, and you have weathered them with determination and strength."

Don squeezed her hand as she replied, "Thank you, Dad."

"I'd also like to add that I couldn't have chosen a better man for you than you chose for yourself."

Don chuckled at this line. He couldn't help adding, "Uh, John. I think you did choose me when you decided that I would be your pilot."

John retorted, "You don't know how many times Judy pestered me to choose you!"

Their laughter was refreshing and lightened the heavy air that had surrounded them for the past few weeks.

John continued with the meeting. "I have a proposal to make. I would like to take a vote on returning to Marvenius as soon as we can prepare to lift off."

Although this was not a surprising announcement to the adults, it was still met with contemplative silence.

"I will now open the floor for debate."

Dr. Smith was the first to venture an opinion. "Professor Robinson… that would be quite a dangerous act as I am sure that we are still on the list of exterminations and will be killed on sight should be return there."

Don chimed in, "Not to mention what would happen to Judy, Maureen and Penny…"

John countered, "That would be true if we were to announce our landing. This time, we would sneak in and establish a camp far away from the metropolis."

"And then what?" don argued. "Occupy their medical facility and demand that they cure me? They probably don't even have the medical expertise to help because they just exterminate people like me."

Maureen interjected at this time. "We have something to offer them now. They might be interested in acquiring the enzyme as a possible cure for their women's disease."

Don was still not convinced. "Once we give them that, we're expendable. I still agree with Zach. It's too dangerous."

John had yet to give the full picture of his plan and continued. "I plan on linking up with the rebellion forces and working through them."

Don wouldn't back down. "That's a lot of assumptions. The rebellion may already have been squelched. Even if they haven't been, what makes you think they would welcome us? They might just see us as a burden they aren't ready to take on."

Now Penny spoke up with her opinion. "They'll take us in, Don. After all, we were their inspiration."

Don gave one more shot at convincing them. "And how are we going to find the rebellion forces without getting caught?"

John grinned widely, hoping Don would be the one to bring up that argument. "Well, Major  
West, that's where you come in. With your military training, you'd be in the best position to figure that part out."

"How did I know you were going to say that?"

"Now, unless there are any objections, I'd like to hold a vote. All those in favor?"

A chorus of "Ayes" was heard.

"Those opposed?"

One lone "Nay" was counted.

"The 'ayes' have it. Major, how long until the ship can be ready for lift off?"

"I want it placed on the record that I am totally against this."

"Duly noted. How long?"

"Two days, three days max."

"All right then, we start first thing in the morning."

* * *

As the family gathered for breakfast, Maureen gauged each person's demeanor. Penny, Will and John were their usual selves. Dr. Smith was as cantankerous as ever, but Judy and Don worried her. She noted that the crease was deeper and the lines around Don's mouth had returned, and he looked like he hadn't slept. Judy looked no better.

"Good morning!" Maureen offered, "I'll get you both some coffee."

"Morning, Mom," Judy responded. "We spent almost all night talking. I don't think I can function without it today."

John placed his cup on the table in front of him. He had a pretty good idea what had kept them up last night, but he feigned innocence. "Talking about what?"

Don's quick reply alerted the group to his foul mood. "Guess."

"Don, the decision's been made."

"Well, I'd like to open another family meeting."

"All right, I can call the family together again, but why?"

"I think we should postpone the trip."

"And your reasons are?"

"To give me more time to figure out what's going on. I think we can do that without their medical knowledge."

Maureen interjected, "Don, I'm at a stand still with the enzyme research. I need better facilities and help from medically trained professionals."

"So we hand the enzyme over to them, and then what? We can't force them to cooperate with us."

John interrupted, "Don, we're not just going to hand the enzyme over to them… But this isn't about the enzyme is it?"

"No, it's about going back to a planet that's dangerous… for all of us."

"What would your vote be if I was the one in that chair?"

"Of course I'd go," he paused before continuing in a softer voice, "but I wouldn't vote to bring all of you with me."

This comment brought the discussion to a standstill as they each considered that possibility.

John had to agree with him. "Actually, Don that was my first thought. It was Maureen who argued against that option."

Don raised his eyebrows at her.

Maureen sighed and ventured forth an explanation. "Don, I can't really explain it, but I have a good feeling about this mission. My intuition tells me that we all need to go. This trip will lead to much more than we expect it to."

Don was beaten yet again. He rubbed his eyes. "I still don't like it."

Judy linked her arm through his, placed her chin on his shoulder and added, "You don't have to like it. Can you finally accept it?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Maureen, John and Judy responded as a chorus, "No."

* * *

The pre-flight check had been completed and the family was strapped in and ready for take-off. John needed one final reassurance that Don was fit to fly.

"You're sure you can pilot?"

"In my sleep."

"And we can't save that prop for the landing strut?"

"Nope. Too dangerous on take-offs." He glanced at John and gave a tight smile. "Don't worry. I took the dimensions and assigned Will the task of making another one. He's already half-way done."

"Well, Major, then we are good to go."

Don sighed, "Yeah, back to Marvenius and God knows what."

"It helps to believe that God knows what he's doing, Don."

He wanted to admit that his confidence in God had been wavering lately, but now was not the time for a theological discussion. The Jupiter lifted-off and smoothly entered space. There was no turning back. It was onto Marvenius and the destiny that awaited them there.

**On to the sequel, "Celebrations Found"**


End file.
